


Two roses

by Sunshine7eyes



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine7eyes/pseuds/Sunshine7eyes
Summary: eugeo preggoboth of them are catssweet fluffy smutty short mpreg don't expect long chapters
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 15





	Two roses

**smut warning**

**kirito kisses eugeo he thought how bless he was a beautiful 3 year daughter named aya and a beautiful husband named eugeo**

**but one thing he was in heat being a cat person myself we talked about having a another kid "okay eugeo I'll be gentle okay" eugeo responded "okay"** **I thrusted into him gentle he moaned I thrust softly because of how tight he was I kept thrusting till I came inside of him** **"eugeo I love you"** **"I love you too kirito." eugeo pov the next morning while kirito** **at work .**

**she came over I told her**   
**my first month she hugged me kirito gonna be so happy**   
**I told kirito "more babies"**   
**aya your gonna be a big sister** **I petted the baby growing inside me I can't wait to meet you as we wait for the next 8 months.**

**kirito pov it's the second month still want to know the gender all I know were having twins.** **cue eugeo puking in the bathroom** **he puke after breakfast too** **eugeo started crying and apology and than he bitch me out for some reason I know because the hormones** **eugeo acted a little bit horny** **2 months down 7 to go.**

**kirito pov eugeo puking less and less**   
**and his stomach the size of grapefruit** **he exercised a lot lately hey he does him** **and he has weird cravings like peanut butter and strawberry shortcake with chocolate** **at he least he healthy** **3 months down 6 to go.**

**kirito pov eugeo drive back but he said he felt like he had butterflies in his belly** **silica and leafa took him baby clothes shopping for twin boys aya excited about big sister.** **plus the babies showing** **4 months down 5 to go**

**eugeo pov oh hi kano and ako I feel you kicking in my belly** **k** **irito just laughing as he touch eugeo belly** **6 months down 4 to go.**

**kirito pov eugeo feet or hands had start cramping. had more experience more movement of our babies. eugeo joints may feel looser due to softening in preparation for labor** **7 months down 2 to go**

**kiriti pov our Babies grow were rapidly excited for our babies arrival. Enjoy setting up a nursery as the countdown begins!**

**eugeo continue to gain about a pound a week. eugeo felt discomfort as the babies pushes on the rib cage or organs. Pelvic pressure may increase as the baby drops into this area. Indigestion and heartburn may become more intense. Skin continues stretching and stretch marks may contractions become more regular** **8 months down 1 more to go exticed too** **kirito hears** **eugeo giving birth scearms as the doctor sees the head of the first baby than the next baby comes out both of us are crying as we purred as the two boys went to sleep** **9 months is worth it.**   
  
  
  
  



End file.
